I Wish I Could Love You
by xxiluvnileynjoejxx
Summary: Joe confesses to Demi that he's in love with someone else, but he wishes he could love her. Jemi


I Wish I Could Love You a Jemi One-Shot

Joe's POV

"Why?" the black haired beauty yelled at me with tears streaming down her face.

It kills me to see her like this, but I had to tell her truth. I just couldn't continue to live a lie because that's what my relationship with her is a… lie. I don't love her; I never have. I wish I could, but my heart belongs to someone else.

"Why Joe?" she asked the hurt in her voice inevitable.

"I'm sorry Demi; I really am, but I can't do this anymore." I said.

"It never meant anything to you? Huh?" she screamed in my face.

I quickly shake my head, "No, that's where you're wrong. You mean everything to me… it just."

She interrupts me, "No, stop with lies! Why Joe? The only thing I have done is loved you with everything in me."

"I wish I could love you, but I can't. She has me in her spell." I responded truthfully.

"What does she have that I don't?" she asks with tears never stopping.

I tried to take her hands in my own but she steps back. What do I say? That I felt in love with a girl that controls every aspect of my life. That she's the only thing that occupies my mind 24/7. That my heart beats faster every time I see her or that I get lost in her hazel green eyes. That for me she's the most beautiful girl in the entire world. How about that we have the most amazing sex? I can't tell her that, but I can't keep lying to her either.

"Are you ever gonna answer me?" she asks interrupting me from my thoughts.

"She's everything to me." I replied looking down not wanting to hurt more than I already did.

She pulls at her hair as she tries to stop the tears that have ruined her well done make-up, "I changed everything for you" she said calmly.

Before I could respond, she screamed in my face "I gave myself to you!" Then she felt on her knees crying hysterically, "Why do you do this to me? After all that I have done for you… for us!"

"Sorry for all the bad habits I taught you… like smoking" I replied quietly.

She laughs bitterly, "That's all you can say. Sorry for all the bad habits I taught you… like smoking."

"Sorry for everything Dems." I respond.

"My friends and everyone else were right when they told me to not get involved with a guy like you, but I didn't listened and instead I went against them and pushed everyone away from me only to be with you" she said looking up at me.

I kneel in front of her and speak softly, "I'm sorry for not loving you Demi and for leading you on. I wish I could love you, but my heart belongs to her already."

"When she breaks your heart like you're breaking mine don't come back running back to me because I will make sure to close the door on your face" she whispers.

_She already did_, I thought.

"When did you felt in love with her?" Demi asks me looking straight into my eyes.

"Demi, there's no need for more hurt." I answer her.

"Why her? Of all the girls out there why her?" she asks me curiously.

"I don't know" I respond honestly.

"When I found you crying the other day it wasn't because an allergy was it?" she questions me.

I looked down feeling shame, "No it was because of depression… because of her."

She cups my face, "Joe with me you can have everything. Choose me please" she says with tears streaming down her face once again.

I removed her hands from my face and wipe her tears away, "I can't because I don't love you Demi."

"Why?" she screams pushing me away from her.

"Demi please understand that I can't be connected to you like that" I tell her the calmest possible way.

She shakes her head, "I can't understand because I am head over heels for you and you don't care about me."

"Don't say Demi, I do care about you, but in a brother-sister way." I reply.

"Like a brother-sister way. I didn't know that brother and sister sleep together; make love to each other" she says laughing mockingly.

"Oh wait they don't because it's called incest" she says sarcastically.

"Demi please" I tried to reason with her.

She looks at me the hurt turning into hatred in a matter of seconds, "I was just a game to you. I became your sex toy."

I shake my head trying to explain to her how things were. "It was never like that Dems. I did I loved you and meant it every time I told you that I loved you."

"Really?" she asks looking at me. "Because it sure doesn't seem like it."

"Demi we were going through a tough time. We were fighting a lot and she was there" I said getting frustrated.

"I understand that. But difference here is that while we were on a "break" I went to look for comfort on my friends not another boy. The worst part here was that you kept me and her without any drop of guilt" she said.

She's right because I could have ended it with HER when I got Demi back, but instead I continued my clandestine relationship with HER without thinking about Demi. The most I got closer to Ashley (that's her name) the more I became remotely from Demi. Soon enough I was caught in love battle in my head because even though I knew that being with Demi without loving her I kept her by my side not letting her go. I hurt her and now her heart is shattered in thousand millions pieces without being to heal at least not now.

"What now?" she asks snapping me out of my thoughts once again.

"It's over." I tell her honestly.

"Just like that? There's no changing your mind?" she asks with hope.

"No" I respond shaking my head.

"Thanks for all the amazing moments you gave me" she tells me with tears falling down her beautiful flawless face.

"Move on Demi. Be happy." I tell her with my own tears bringing from the corners of my eyes.

"I will try" she says not stopping the tears.

"I wish I could love you Demi" I tell her with my heart on my hand.

"But you can't" she finishes for me.

"But I can't" I repeat.

"Don't ever come looking for me when she's turns out to not be who you think she is" she tells me.

"I won't" I respond knowing that it won't be true because deep down she will always have a special place in my heart even if it is only as a friend.

"Good luck Joseph" she says grabbing her purse and making her way to the door.

"Demi" I call out before she walks out of my life forever.

"Yeah?' she says turning around to look at me with hope in her eyes.

"Can we be friends at least?" I ask her with a gleeful of hope.

She shakes her head immediately, "I can never be friends with you because I love you so damn much to hide my feelings for you and you already caused too much damage."

I nod "I understand and once again I'm sorry Demetria."

"I wish you could love me" she says walking up to me and kissing me softly on the lips.

I didn't kissed back because like she said enough damage had been caused already, so slowly I pushed her away from me seeing the hurt reappear in her soft brown eyes.

"Sorry, but it hurts too much to just walk away from what we have or better yet had" she says looking at me.

"I know, but you're a beautiful girl Demi and you deserve so much better than me" I tell her truthfully.

"Then why don't you love me?" she asks me looking down.

I lift her chin up, "Demi you're the perfect girl… but not in my world."

She looks at me, "If not your world then who's?"

"You will fine someone who cherish you and more importantly who loves you for who you are because any guy would be lucky to call you his." I tell her.

"I will never love anyone like I love you" she says shaking her head.

"Yes you will and he will correspond your love back like I wasn't capable of" I reason with her.

"I hope so" she says looking down.

"I know you will because you deserve that and more. Forget about me. If you ever think about me make it be just a memory nothing more. Be happy." I say to her looking into her eyes remembering the times that I used to get lost in them.

She got on her toes and kissed my cheek "Goodbye Joe" she whispers and then she walks out of my life forever.

That was the last time I saw her. Rumors said that the pain that I caused was unbearable and that she died of heartbreak. Others say that she found her other hand and lives happily ever after. I don't know because since that day I never saw or heard about her; I didn't even had the guts to ask our friends or her family how was she. The only truth I know is that day I let the best thing that had happened to me go because she was right SHE broke my heart and shattered my heart to pieces like I shattered her. Now I am all alone with no one to turn to.

I wish I could have loved her like she deserved it.

The End

**This is definitely the saddest one-shot I have written. I got my aspiration after I was listening to "Yo Quisiera Amarla (I wish I could love you)" by Aventura. The song is in Spanish but it's about a guy singing to a girl how he wish he could love her but because of circumstances of life he's in love with someone else. I decided to make it Jemi after all that they went through last year. I hope that they can get their friendship back. Anyways enjoy and please comment/review. **

**Love ya **

**Ana**


End file.
